Various methods, apparatuses, and systems are utilized by autonomous vehicles to guide such autonomous vehicles through environments including any number of obstacles. For instance, autonomous vehicles utilize route planning methods, apparatuses, and systems to guide autonomous vehicles through congested areas that may include other vehicles, buildings, pedestrians, or other objects. In some examples, the vehicles, buildings, and/or objects in an environment can block areas of the environment from being visible to sensors of the autonomous vehicle, which can present challenges in planning a route through such areas.